All We Ever Wanted
by Caladhiel999
Summary: After Loki falls from the bridge he falls to earth where he is found by Aurora. Rated M for Language, Sexual themes, Violence, and Drinking
1. Aurora

All We Ever Wanted

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Aurora

When Loki opened his eyes he could feel someone was watching him. He sat up and put his hand to his head. It was throbbing a bit. He stood up and looked around. He did not recognize anything around him. Then he felt something sharp on his back.

"Who are you?" came a female voice.

Loki slowly put his hands up in surrender.

Aurora's POV

He was dressed strangely and was wearing a long, emerald green cape. I hadn't seen his face, but his hair was almost shoulder length and pitch black. He remained silent.

"I will not ask you again."

I pushed the tip of the arrow a little harder against him.

"May I at least turn and see who is asking?"

He was British like I was. Maybe he was a live action role player and that was why he was dressed the way he was.

"Fine, but you turn slowly am I clear?"

"Crystal."

He slowly turned around and my eyes widened a bit. He was very…well I would say handsome out loud but there was another word for it.

"What is your name?" I asked.

He looked at my arrow which was still aimed at his heart.

"I am Loki, of Asguard."

I raised my brows.

"Do I look like a silly little girl to you?" I snapped.

Loki's POV

If I were to give her an honest answer, no I did no think that. In truth I had never seen a more beautiful woman in all my long life.

"What realm is this?"

Now she looked a little irritated.

"You know where we are. Britain!" She said impatiently.

"I do not know where that is or where I am for that matter."

Now she looked a little confused.

"Did you hit your head or something?" she asked me.

"Well yes I did but that has nothing to…."

She sighed and lowered her weapon.

"You had better come back home with me then. I'll check and see if your head has taken any permanent damage." she said.

I had no choice but to follow her. She lived in a very small house and it appeared as though she lived alone.

"You live alone?"

She nodded but did not look at me or speak. She did not trust me, and this was probably wise on her part, even I had to admit it. She let me inside first, I noticed she never turned her back on me. She had me sit down and I started to feel….a bit worn out.

Aurora's POV

I never turned my back on him. I did not know him and there was a chance I could get a knife, bullet or arrow in the back. I put my bow and quiver down and then parted his hair. He took a good knock on the head.

"You're lucky to be alive. I'm surprised you didn't crack your head open." I said.

"A child lives here?" he asked.

He was looking through the open door. I went and closed it.

"One did." I said shortly.

"What happened?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"None of your damn business." I snapped.

He looked a little intimidated. I sighed, if I let him leave on his own, he would probably be dead by morning. Something in me did not want that.

"You can sleep on the sofa tonight. You'll need to stay here at least for tonight." I said.

He nodded but didn't say anything. There was something in his light blue eyes that bothered me some.

"You're a mischief maker aren't you."

It was no question. He smirked a little.

"Back home I was. That was what got me here."

"Well I won't tolerate any mischief making here. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly."

I nodded and went about making dinner.


	2. Answers

Chapter 2

Answers

After we had both eaten I set up several blankets on the floor for him to sleep on and gave him a pillow.

"Are you going to tell me you real name now?"

He seemed offended.

"I have told you my name is Loki of…."

"Asguard yes I know. I hate to tell you this but….."

I stopped when I heard a car pulling up. I looked out the window.

"Oh no." I said.

I walked outside with my bow.

"I already gave you what you asked for!" I snapped.

"You think I'm stupid don't you woman!? You think that running away and living deep in the forest will keep me away?! You didn't give me everything! You still owe me 500 pounds! Now pay up or I'll light this house up like a Christmas tree."

"I don't have any money! You took it all in the divorce!"

"And rightly so! Our boy is dead because of you!"

"It was an accident! You know that Alan!"

"An accident that could've been avoided if you weren't such a stupid bitch!"

I was close enough to where I could slap him but I should have known better. He punched me hard in the face and I fell to the ground.

Loki's POV

I heard her shouting and I heard a man shouting back. I walked to the door just to see him hit her. My eyes widened and she fell to the ground unconscious. The man looked at her and then a sick smile spread across his face. He started to fumble with his belt and I knew what he was going to do….he was going to rape her! I ran forward and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I growled.

"Fuck off! This isn't your business!"

I grabbed him and lifted him up off the ground. Being in a mortal form after falling from Asguard, I was not as strong as I once was, but I was still strong enough.

"No man has any business forcing himself upon a woman! And that woman saved my life even though she didn't have to! I will NOT allow a puny mortal man such as you do anything to harm her!"

He spit in my face and I threw him to the ground. I pulled out a small knife and shoved it into his leg. He howled in pain and I squeezed his throat.

"Silence! You are never to come here again am I clear!? If you do I will end your pathetic life."

He looked at me with fear in his eyes and nodded. I let him go and then turned and picked the woman up. I did not even know her name. I took her to her room and laid her on her bed. She was would have a good bruise on her face in the morning. There was dirt and blood on her face from falling to the ground. I got a wet cloth and cleaned her face a bit.

"I won't let him hurt you. I promise." I whispered.

I stayed at her side until she opened her eyes. It was early morning by that time. At first she looked everywhere but me, then she was only looking at me.

Aurora's POV

I looked into the green eyes of Loki.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Gone. He will not be coming back."

"He always comes back. He'll find me no matter where I go." I said.

"Then the next time he comes here I'll kill him."

I looked at him alarmed.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You can't just kill him! He….he was my husband."

"Was?"

I nodded.

"I guess you deserve an explanation for helping me."

He shook his head.

"There is no need. If you're not comfortable with…"

I put my hand on his arm and he fell silent.

"We were married until about 4 years ago. You asked me if a child lived here and one did once. This used to be our family vacation home. We would come here every summer. My son….he was only 6 years old." I looked down. "I should have been watching. He went chasing after a frog and he drowned. It's my fault that my son is dead."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and Loki put his hand on my shoulder.

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened. Children are curious and sometimes too curious. I realize this will not make it better, but hopefully it helps."

I was confused and surprised.

"Why did you help me?"

"You saved my life." he answered.

"Technically I only helped you."

He smirked.

"To you, but to me you saved me. I know nothing of this realm and would have surely gotten myself into trouble."

"There you go again with the realm thing. Are you one of those die hard fantasy people?"

"I don't understand."

"I'm starting to think that maybe you're telling the truth about where you come from."

He smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean you have to be a smug bastard."

He seemed taken aback.

"People don't talk like that on Asguard?"

"Not to me they didn't. I was the son of Odin the king. Well…that's what I was told all my life."

I heard the sadness in his voice. I frowned and moved closer to him.

"So were you adopted? Well maybe they your parents didn't want you to feel alienated from them or…."

"No. Odin found me in a temple as a baby after he won a war with the Frost Giants. I was no more than another stolen relic locked up in Asguard until my 'father' might have use of me."

The pain and betrayal in his voice made my heart ache for him. I put my free hand on his shoulder.

"It sounds to me….like they wanted to protect you. That they didn't want you to feel different from everyone else. Think about it. If they had told you when you were a child you would have felt strange, knowing you weren't really one of them. I understand not feeling that you belong."

He became angry and pushed me away and stood up.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" he snarled.

I didn't flinch and I didn't back away.

"You're right, I don't know you. But I know pain and suffering. I know betrayal and hatred. I understand those things very well. You still have a family, adopted family or not. I have no one. My parents are gone, never coming back. I'm an only child, my son is dead and my ex wants me dead. I'm alone in this world and any other. You're not."

He turned and looked at me, a different expression on his face. It was one of guilt and understanding. I stood up and put my hand over his heart.

"No matter who we are, or where we come from, we're all the same in one way. We all have a heart. Some choose not to use it, others do. And I can tell that you do. Give me your hand."

He did so slowly and I put it over my own heart.

"Do you feel it?" he nodded. "If you really do come from Asguard then you may as well be a god, and I'm a mortal. But I still have a beating heart."

"I'm not a god. I'm a frost giant's offspring who was not wanted by his own kind and cast out to die."

I rolled my eyes and let his hand go.

"You're missing the point. You're still a living, breathing person who has feelings. It wouldn't have mattered to me if you had purple skin and…yellow eyes! You're still a living person."

He was looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed and looked away.

"You can stay here as long as you need to. But I'm warning you now, I sleep with a large hunting knife. So if you try anything funny I'll cut off your manhood."

He grimaced a little and I winked and went to my room. I took a long hot bath and then dressed again. I was walking out to make some tea but I stopped dead in my tracks. Loki was shirtless and he was in _**very**_ good shape. I could see the muscles of his pale back bunching and coiling as he moved. My mouth was open a bit and a low sound left my throat. I shut my mouth and hid behind the door. I decided against the tea and just went to bed.


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3

Feelings

When I woke up the next morning I thought everything that happened yesterday had been a dream. I woke up, wearing nothing more than my almost see through night gown, and walked out of the room. There was Loki lying asleep on the sofa. At least he looked like he was asleep. His eyes flew open when the door creaked and he jumped up. He was still shirtless and I covered myself with my arms. He turned red and then covered his eyes. I went back into my room.

"So it really did happen. Right….okay…this is alright. Right? Stop talking to yourself."

I got dressed and walked outside. Loki was dressed and I nodded to him.

"My apologies. I did not mean to look at you like…..well the way I did."

I just nodded. We stood there in silence before I cleared my throat.

"Um do you want breakfast?" I asked.

He nodded and I went to the small kitchen. I made bacon and eggs and set it in front of him. He looked as though he had never seen bacon and eggs before. I set another small plate of buttered toast near him and gave him milk.

"If I may, what is this?"

My eyes widened.

"You've never had bacon?" I asked in disbelief.

"What exactly is 'bacon'?"

I couldn't believe it!

"I'm sorry to say it, but you've missed something really good! Try it!"

He looked at the bacon unsure of what to make of it. I ate my own bacon and he took a bite. It was like seeing a child's face on Christmas morning. I smiled and he looked at me.

"How is this done?"

I started to laugh.

"It's not really a 'how' question. Next time I go into the city I'll take you with me. Do they not have food on Asguard? Do people like you not need to eat?"

He looked at me amused.

"Of course we eat. But we have different foods."

I nodded and finished eating. He ate everything I gave him and I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Loki was always amazed with the food I gave him. For the next month and a half he was with me, and today I had to go out and hunt. I grabbed my bow and quiver and looked at Loki.

"You're coming with me. I'm not going to leave you here alone."

He got up and followed me outside.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"I need to hunt. There is no food in the house and I'm getting a little stir crazy."

He just nodded and I smiled at him a little. I realized he was still wearing his….Asguard cloths.

"Wait, you can't go out like this."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll attract too much attention. From anyone we might see…..from other men and…..women."

I said the last part almost as though I was jealous. I cleared my head and looked at him again.

"I have some of my ex husband's cloths. They should fit you."

He followed me back into the house and I handed him a pair of worn jeans and a green t-shirt. I also gave him a pair of socks and boots. I had to admit it, Loki was…pretty sexy in those cloths.

"Do you stare because I look funny?"

"Oh no, I just….I was thinking and I tend to just stare at something when I think hard. Sorry."

He nodded yet again and I gave him an old leather jacket, it was autumn after all. I smiled and nodded.

"You look…..pretty badass in that jacket."

"Badass?" he asked.

"Er it's an expression for when someone looks tough and like he could beat almost anyone in a fight. Basically it means you look really good."

He smiled and laughed. I just smiled.

"Right well we should get going."

He nodded and we walked out.

Loki's POV

It took me a while, but I got used to the feeling of the pants she had given me. The shirt was a perfect fit and the jacket was warm. The boots felt a little heavy but they were good. I knew she had not been thinking hard when she stared. When she stared at me I felt a little….what was the word? Embarrassed maybe? Whatever I felt I sort of liked the feeling. I followed her out into the woods and watched her hunt. She was very quite when she walked, if I were not looking at her, I wouldn't know she was even walking. When she did stop it was at the base of a tree. She climbed up and I followed. There was a sort of platform built into the tree.

"It's called a hunter's rest. At least that's what my dad always called it."

"Your father taught you to hunt?"

She nodded and smiled a bit.

"When I was a little girl I was always afraid of heights."

"Why? If I may ask."

"Because when I was 4 I climbed a tree my mum always told me not to climb and a branch broke. I was high above the ground and scared. I was holding on for dear life. Dad came up and got me and I never climbed another tree until I was 7. Dad said I needed to learn how to hunt because you never know when you might need to. He brought me to this very same tree and helped me get over my fear. He told me sometimes being up high could mean life and death."

"Your father was a wise man, and he taught you well."

She smiled at me.

"And you must have your mother's beauty. I have never seen such a lovely mortal."

She blushed and looked down. I looked down as well and then she suddenly stood. I followed her gaze and saw a large animal walking forward. It had large antlers and hooves. It was smaller and more slender than a horse though. She pulled back her arrow and took a deep breath. She was about to release it when two more of the same animals came out. One of them was small and looked like a baby. She lowered her bow and sighed. She turned her back to me and I looked down at the animals. They left and I looked at Aurora.

"Aurora?"

She did not look at me.

Aurora's POV

He said my name again and I still didn't look at him. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder and I turned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said.

He turned me around and made me face him. He looked a little upset.

"I'm going to worry because you're the only person whose ever truly given a damn about me! Is it because the animal had a mate and child? That's it! That was why you did not hurt it. Did you think I would think differently of you if you told me?"

I couldn't answer him. I looked down at my shoes and he shook me a little.

"Look at me Aurora!"

I looked into his green eyes. They were full of confusion and sadness.

"I will never think differently of you. You did not kill it because it had a family and there is nothing wrong with that."

I put my arms around him and hid my face in his shoulder. He didn't push me away or say anything. He put his arms around me and held me in a tight embrace. I did not cry, but I wanted to. I fisted my hand in his shirt and then started to cry.

"I think it's about time you cried. You don't have to put up a wall with me Aurora. I swear I will never hurt you. I care about you."

I held him tighter and he chuckled. I slowly looked into his eyes.

"I trust you Loki. With my life and everything I have. And…and I care about you too."

He started to lean forward and I leaned with him. I couldn't lie I had dreamed about kissing him. Of course this was destroyed when I heard angry voices. Loki and I got down and I saw my ex along with several other men.

"That bastard is gonna pay!"

"That's it I've had enough!"

I took a rope and swung down from the tree. I landed in front of the group.

"Where's the bastard that knifed me!?"

"First of all you have no business on my land and secondly…."

I grabbed his throat and got close.

"His name is Loki, of Asguard!"

I pushed him back and took out my bow and readied an arrow. The men were smirking until Loki came down from the tree.

_ Alright think Aurora! One of them has a gun and the other two have knives. _

I looked to Loki but he was already running forward.

"Loki no!"

The one with the gun aimed for him and I put an arrow in his hand. He dropped the gun and as I went to get it, Alan grabbed me.

"Let's see how well your new lover does without you."

"He's not my lover he's a friend! He's got nothing to do with this!"

Loki dispatched the two with knives but then the gun fired and I screamed.

"LOKI! LOKI!"

He fell to the ground, his hand over his thigh. The man held the gun to his head.

"NO! NOT HIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Loki looked at me in fear.

"Aurora don't do…"

Gunman hit him over the head.

"Stop it! Alan stop just leave him alone and I'll give you whatever you want."

Loki looked up at me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I knew what Alan was going to do to me. He forced me to my knees and I shut my eyes, the tears pouring down my face. I heard my shirt rip and the cold air hit my skin.

"Do you think Aidan is proud? Looking down at what his dad is doing to his mum?!" I said.

"Shut up! My son is dead because of you! So you'll give me another one whether you like it or not!" he snarled.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He grabbed my breast tightly and I cried in pain.

"AURORA!"

Suddenly Loki was everywhere. He was fighting off the other men and then Alan was thrown away from me. I pulled the remains of my shirt to me and Loki snapped Alan's neck. I gasped and Loki faded away. He was back on the ground bleeding. He managed to get up and he came right to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice." he said.

I looked at his leg and he put the jacket around me. I helped him back to the house. I didn't have any medical training and I couldn't get the bullet out.

"Loki I have to get you to a hospital. Come on."

I helped him up and got him into my car. I lay him down in back and drove to the hospital.


	4. Realization

Chapter 4

Realization

I drove as fast as I dared to. I'd bound his leg as best I could but I was not a doctor. It was already one in the morning by the time I got to the hospital. Once there I banged on the doors.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Several nurses came rushing out and I opened the back door.

"What happened to him?"

"He was hot in the leg. There was a hunting accident." I said quickly.

Someone brought a stretcher and put him on. I went with them until they told me to stay. I grabbed the doctor's arm.

"Will he be alright?!"

He smiled.

"He'll be just fine. Have seat right there and I will come to you as soon as we've finished."

I nodded. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Loki was strong, he'd get through this. And besides it was only his leg. It felt like an eternity that I was standing there, but finally the doctor came out. I ran forward.

"Is he alright?!"

"He will be perfectly fine. He refused the anesthesia so he is in a lot of pain. We'll need to keep him overnight but depending on how he feels tomorrow you can bring him home tomorrow night."

I smiled and thanked him repeatedly. He showed me the room Loki was in and there were at least 2 nurses in there. They were fawning over him. I narrowed my eyes and walked in.

"Beg your pardon 'ladies', but your attentions are no longer required. You can go."

Loki smiled at me and I took his hand. The nurses left, with angry glances at me and closed the door behind them. I looked at Loki's leg.

"How is it?"

"I have never felt such pain in all my life."

I closed my eyes and turned away.

"This is all my fault. I should've left the cabin when I had the chance. None of this would've happened."

Loki grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. He pulled me onto the bed and then sat up.

"That is your home and you should never leave it. He would have looked for us either way. This is a small price to pay for helping you."

I was amazed. When I first met him I never thought he would save me. That he would take a bullet for me. Ever so slowly I leaned forward. One of his cold hands moved up my arm and to the side of my face. He tilted his head as our lips met. I covered the hand on my face and closed my eyes. It was just a simple kiss, but it told me everything I needed to know. It also made me realize my feelings for him had grown far more than I previously believed. We separated and looked into each other's eyes. His free hand went to the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his again. This kiss was not gentle or slow. It was passionate and full of need. His tongue slid past my lips and stroked mine, making me moan loudly. His lips moved down my jaw to my neck and I gasped.

"Loki…..we can't be doing this here….." I managed to say.

He pulled back.

"Forgive me I…..I have wanting to do that for some time now." he whispered.

I smiled shyly and looked down.

"So have I." I admitted.

I heard him chuckle and I looked up at him.

"You have to stay here tonight, but I'll be staying with you."

He nodded and I pulled a chair up next to the bed. He drifted off to sleep and I smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I brushed a lock of dark hair from his face and then felt his hand take mine. At first I thought he'd woken up, but he was still fast asleep. I smiled more and held onto his hand. I lay my head down on my arm and then closed my eyes.

Loki's POV

I woke in the middle of the night. It took me a minute before I remembered where I was. I looked over to find Aurora fast asleep, my hand in hers. I smiled a little, but my dream seemed to loom over me like a dark cloud. I took a deep breath and Aurora stirred. I looked over and almost laughed. Her long dark hair was all over her face. I moved it away and stroked her cheek.

"I'll never let anything hurt you." I whispered.

I leaned down and kissed her hair.

"No woman has ever made me take a second look, not until you. And I know I shall never feel for another woman as I do for you. I'm yours and yours alone." I murmured.

She sighed in her sleep and then I lay back. I stared at her beautiful face until sleep once more took me over.

Aurora's POV

I woke up to rays of sun falling on my face. I smiled and stretched out a bit. Loki was still fast asleep. I smiled and then the door opened. One of the nurses from last night came inside. She gave me an unpleasant look. I didn't give her any reaction. Loki woke up and smiled at me. He immediately leaned forward and kissed me. When he pulled back I sort of smiled at the nurse. She actually looked like she might cry. She left the room and I chuckled.

"Did I miss something?"

I shook my head and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. It still hurts but I think I'm correct in saying it should."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll go an see if we can get you discharged then."

"Discharged?"

"Released from the hospital."

He nodded and I went to the desk. We had to wait for the doctor to come in for his shift. So Loki and I just watched TV. He called it the talking box, which made me laugh. The doctor knocked on the door and I stood up. He came and had a look at Loki's leg.

"It appears just fine to me. You can take him home, but I would advise him not to put any weight on it for the next few days. I'll give you a pair of crutches and then you'll have some papers to sign."

I nodded and they gave Loki his cloths and a pair of crutches. I showed him how to use them and then I went to sign the paperwork. The doctor smiled.

"Thank you Mrs.?"

"Oh no, Miss. Miss Porter."

"My apologies. Good day to you Miss Porter."

I nodded and then got Loki to the car. I let him sit in front this time. It was only about a half hour drive back to the house and Loki seemed to enjoy the ride, this time he wasn't writhing in pain. I smiled when I saw his face, it was full of wonder. When we got back to the house I helped him inside and let him lie on my bed. I looked at me curiously.

"You're hurt, so you get the bed."

"But…..where will you sleep?"

He knew I wouldn't sleep in the same bed with him. I took a deep breath.

"In the other bedroom." I said quietly.

"Aurora no. Don't you dare put yourself through that on my account!" he said.

I looked at him.

"Then I shall sleep on the sofa."

He shook his head.

"No, I will. I do not need your bed simply because I'm injured. I cannot bear the thought of you….."

He stopped suddenly and I sat down next to him. He wouldn't look at me so I gently turned his face.

"Can I trust you Loki?"

He took my hands in his.

"Aurora I would never hurt you. You can trust me."

I nodded.

"Then I'll sleep with you. If you're okay with it."

He smiled and nodded. I kissed his cheek and brought out another pillow. I placed it on my side of the bed.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make spaghetti for dinner."

"What is spaghetti?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"You'll see."


	5. First Night

**I do not own the song! I do not know who does but it is not mine**

* * *

Chapter 5

First Night

Loki loved the spaghetti almost as much as he had loved the bacon. Afterward we had tea and then it was time to sleep. I took my bath and then put on an old t-shirt and sweat pants. He had a playful gleam in his eyes when I walked out of the bathroom.

"What happened to the other lovely garment I saw you wear a few months ago?"

I raised my brow.

"Remember what I told you about the hunting knife?"

He looked scared and I laughed. I got into bed and blew out the candles. I was very old fashioned so I preferred to light the house with candles, plus it saved on electricity. I pulled the blankets up and turned my back to Loki. We laid there in silence and I knew he was still awake.

"Do I keep you awake?" he asked.

I turned and looked at him. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping.

"No, of course not. I trust you and I don't think you would do anything to me."

"You don't think?" he asked.

I sighed and sat up.

"It's hard for me to think that you won't. It's not you but me, after what Alan tried to do to me…"

His arms wrapped around me and he held me close.

"That pathetic man is gone! He can never hurt you or anyone again." He said.

Tears formed in my eyes. Alan may have turned into a complete jerk, but he had been a good man once. I loved him once and we had Aidan and for a few years we had a wonderful life. Loki turned my face to his and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"It's alright." he whispered.

I shook my head and wound my arms around his neck. I cried and cried and he did his best to calm me. He hummed to strange but beautiful song to me as I calmed down.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"My mother used to sing it to me so I could sleep at night, when I was a child."

I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder.

"My mother used to sing to me. She had a beautiful voice, she wasn't a professional singer, but she could've been."

"I'm certain your mother was a beautiful woman and that she loves you very much. And your father I know he was a strong man and that he had honor. You are their daughter. They are not truly gone because they live in you."

I smiled.

"I would say you took that from the 'Lion King' but you've probably never seen that."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No I've not. But I would like to now."

I smiled sadly.

"It was Aidan's favorite movie. I haven't seen it in a long time, but I think I should. So that's what we'll do tomorrow."

He smiled and leaned forward. I closed my eyes as our lips met. I relaxed in Loki's arms and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and tightened my hold on him. As usual her pulled back first. He stroked my cheek and then kissed my forehead.

"Sleep now, you need rest and so do I."

I nodded and he pulled the blankets over me and hummed that song one more time. I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

Loki's POV

I feared to sleep. I did not want to have the same dream I had the night before. All I could see was a woman being lifted into the air and some sort of red essence was all around her. It had to be Aurora! There were others there, one was the one lifting her into the air. His skin was pale, paler than my own skin! His eyes were dark as though they were just holes in his face. His hair was the only thing whiter than his skin. I knew not who he was, but I would never let him touch or get anywhere near Aurora.

So I lay awake all night, not daring to sleep. By the middle of the night I couldn't take it any longer. I fell asleep only to see my mother's face.

"Loki."

I could find no words. She smiled at me and then I was in her warm and loving embrace.

"This is naught but a dream." I said sadly.

"What do you speak of? You are home and that's what matters." she said happily.

And I was! I was back in the palace and my brother was standing nearby. Only in place of the man I called father, it was the Frost Giant Laufy. I panicked and then my mother and brother were gone and I was all alone on a frozen rock. And from that rock I saw the woman and the strange man again. I called for my brother and my mother, I even called for Odin's help. But no one came. Then I heard a voice calling my name.

"Loki! Loki wake up!"

Aurora's POV

He opened his eyes and looked all around. He was breathing hard and sweating.

"Loki?!"

His eyes finally focused on me.

"Loki what happened?"

"It's nothing. A bad dream."

He didn't want to talk about it so I didn't pry. He looked so tired. He closed his eyes but I knew he wasn't anywhere close to sleeping. I smiled a little.

_White grows the lily, red grows the rose_

_Here lies my laddie_

_Look how he grows_

_One day he'll leave me_

_To cross shadowed seas_

_Pray god protect him, keep him safe with me_

I hadn't sung my mum's lullaby for anyone in years, but I knew Loki needed it so I sang for him. When I knew for sure he was asleep I smiled and went back to sleep too.


	6. Remember Who You Are

Chapter 6

Remember Who You Are

Loki was already awake when I woke up. I smiled at him and he smiled back, his green eyes shining.

"Morning." I said.

I sat up and kissed his lips. He put his hand on the back of my neck and I smiled. This time I pulled away first and stroked his cheek.

"I'll make breakfast. Is there anything specific you'd like?"

He wiggled his brows.

"It would seem that being injured does have it's advantages. Not that I want this to happen all the time."

I shook my head and he asked for eggs, bacon and toast. He came out on his crutches and we ate breakfast. After I washed the dishes I went to get the 'Lion King'. I sat on the sofa next to Loki and hit play.

Loki's POV

It was an interesting 'movie'. It was when the baboon showed Simba the lion his reflection that I started to feel…..well sad and full of guilt. I squeezed Aurora's hand and she looked at me. I just smiled and then looked back to the movie. I watched Simba battle his uncle and how he became a king. It made me feel even worse about what I had done. When the movie ended Aurora got up and did something to it before putting it back into it's case. I stared out the window and she came back to me.

"Loki are you alright?"

I could lie to her no longer.

"No, I'm not."

I looked at her face and regretted saying anything at all.

"That movie….it reminded me of what I've done." I said softly.

She sat down and took my hands.

"You never even told me what happened to you. What happened to bring you here."

I sighed and knew I had to tell her. My feelings for her had grown so strong in so short a time, and I did not want to keep secrets from her. I told her everything that happened. I told her about how my anger had sent my father into the Odin sleep, how I had betrayed my mother and brother. She held my hand and listened to every word I said. When I finished she nodded.

"What you did was wrong yes, but the fact that you feel guilty about it is good. A man's guilt can sometimes be his greatest punishment. I think…..and this is the hardest things I've ever had to say in my life…..but I think you should go back and right your wrongs."

Her voice shook as she spoke. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I did not want to leave, but I knew I could not take her with me. Mortals were not allowed on Asguard. I felt her tears on my arm and I gave her a light squeeze.

"I don't want to leave you Aurora. You mean everything to me, more than my own life. I…..I love you."

Aurora's POV

My eyes went wide and I looked up into his. He stared me down and I smashed my lips onto his. When I pulled back for air I cupped his face.

"And I love you." I breathed.

He smiled and kissed me again. Loki and I agreed he wouldn't be leaving until his leg had fully healed, which gave me at least one more month with him. But Loki was a fast healer and his leg healed up in a week and a half.

"I'm not leaving you just yet love." he told me that morning.

I smiled and took his hand.

"Where are we off to now?"

"A special place. A place I haven't been to in too long."

He smiled and nodded then I led him off into the forest. After a little while longer I stopped. I covered his eyes and he laughed.

"Listen…..what do you hear?"

Loki's POV

I could hear the birds, and the wind blowing through the leaves. I could also hear running water. I told her everything I heard and she moved her hand.

"Come on."

She ran off and I followed her. She stopped in front of several large bushes. She pushed them back and my eyes widened in wonder. I walked forward into a beautiful glade with a small waterfall and running river. I smiled and she went to the river.

"I know Asguard probably has gardens far more beautiful than this glade, but I wanted to show you."

I shook my head and walked over to her. I held out my hand and then pulled her up. I tucked her hair behind her ear and she smiled.

"There are no gardens as beautiful as this glade. And there are certainly no women as beautiful and pure of heart as you."

Her smile grew and I bent down and kissed her lips. When we separated there were tears in her eyes. I shook my head and wiped away her tears.

"No tears Aurora. You must be strong."

She smiled sadly.

"How can I without you."

I almost didn't hear her. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"You're the strongest woman I know! Be strong for me. I promise I will come back for you."

Her eyes widened.

"You'd come back for me? A mortal?" she asked.

I smiled and lifted her into my arms.

"You may be a mortal, but I don't give a damn!"

With those words I kissed her full on the lips. She knotted her fingers in my hair and it made me moan. She pulled back far too soon for my liking.

Aurora's POV

I smiled at him and kissed him again. He set me down and pulled me to his chest. I felt one of his hands go down far and then squeeze my ass. I moaned into his mouth and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I gripped the front of his jacket with one hand and knotted my fingers in his hair with the other. We stood there kissing for what felt like forever, but I wasn't complaining. When we actually did stop he just stared into my eyes.

"I love you Aurora." He whispered.

I kissed him again and then said,

"I love you too Loki of Asguard."

He chuckled and took my hands.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night. Otherwise I do not think I will be able to leave at all."

I looked down.

"And I know you have to leave."

We walked back in silence and then ate dinner. I silently cried that night, but Loki knew anyway. He kissed my shoulder and I took his hand and squeezed.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone again." I cried.

"Aurora look at me." he said gently.

I slowly turned and looked at him.

"What can I do to ease your pain? I cannot bear to see you like this."

I looked at our entwined hands and then back at him.

"Show me how much you love me. Don't hold back." I said.

He caressed my face and then gently kissed my lips. His hand slowly slid down my face to my collarbone. I moaned and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I started playing with the bottom of his shirt and then slid my hands up his chest. I felt his rock hard abs and his strong heart. His skin was cold and smooth. His lips moved hungrily down my jaw and to my neck then the base of my throat. I gasped as his tongue made circles around the base of my throat. His hands were on either side of my face, but my shirt still disappeared. I looked at him and saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. I smirked and pushed him onto his back.

"So you want to play with magic do you?" I asked.

"I've always loved to yes."

I smirked and leaned just above his lips.

"Then you won't mind if I do too." I whispered.

"What?"

I looked at my belt and jerked my head. The belt came flying and latched Loki's wrists to the headboard. His green eyes were wide. I kissed him before he could say anything. I started to grind against him and his moans filled the room. He was getting bigger and harder if that was even possible. I could feel how hard he was trying to use his powers to get the belt away.

"Aurora my dearest, if I cannot touch you I believe I'll go mad." he said.

I smiled and let him remove the belt. The second he did his arms were around me. I never used my abilities with Alan because he would have called the police and I would've ended up in a lab or worse. But since Loki could use magic I was not afraid to use mine. I used it to take off his trousers and he used his to take off the rest of my cloths. I had expected him to be well endowed, but not this well! I smiled greedily and he gave me that playful smile I loved. He slowly slid his cold hands up my legs to my hips. I closed my eyes as he gently lay me back. He didn't ask me if I was ready for him, he already knew I was. He slammed into me with a single thrust and I cried out his name. He stayed very still and I tried to adjust to his size. A smile spread across my face as he kissed and sucked at my neck.

"Oh Loki!" I moaned.

"Shall I move?"

I nodded, unable to form words. He slowly began to pull himself out before slowly sliding back in. I moved my hips with his so he we went deeper. I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder before falling back. His lips covered mine and I tangled my fingers in his black hair. I placed my other hand on the back his neck and he wrapped an arm around me. He started to go faster and I could only just keep up with him. I moved the hand on his neck and slid down his back. I felt his muscles as he moved in and out of me. I grabbed his well toned ass. He moaned and then grabbed my hand with his. I was close to the edge but I wanted this to last. Of course this plan flew right out the window when he reached down and pressed his thumb to my clit. I came hard and with one last thrust he did as well. I felt his seed clinging to my walls and I heard his heart pounding in his chest. He slid out of me and then laid on his side. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

Loki's POV

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. My own smile faded because I knew I would have to leave without a proper good-bye. I found a piece if paper and a pen of sorts and started to write.

_My beloved Aurora,_

_ Please forgive me for the way I am choosing to leave. I'm afraid that if I had waited for you to wake I would not be able to leave at all. Last night was absolutely perfect! I will never love another woman, mortal or immortal, as I love you! You are more precious to me than my own life and everything else. I love you so much Aurora and even now I find it difficult to leave you. You've shown me so much. You've shown me how beautiful such simple things can be if you only take the time to look. _

_ That grove in the forest you showed me is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Your eyes are what captured my heart that day, when we met. Your beautiful eyes that change their color according to how you feel. When you're happy and carefree, that mix of blue and green. When you're sad and hurting they turn the deepest shade of blue I've ever seen. Then there's that steely grey shade when you're beyond angry and fighting. When you're scared and worried they turn a soft green color. But my favorite is when you're looking at me, when you're smiling the smile you only show to me. That beautiful brown. Light like that food you call 'chocolate' with a golden rim. That is the color that caught my heart. It was only there for a moment, but it was enough. It was then I knew I would sooner die than have you be hurt or unhappy. When I saw that pathetic man about to force himself on you the first time I wanted to kill him in the most painful way possible! _

_ Because of you my love I want to make right the things I've done wrong. I will always be thinking of you, and I want you to know that everything I shall do from now on is for you. I've….done terrible things Aurora. Things that make me disgust myself. And I may do more things I'm not proud of, but I do so with a heavy heart. _

_ I may not see you again for a very long time. Things will happen and we will both change, but NEVER doubt that I love you. No matter what life will bring my way I shall always love you and only you. You Aurora Porter are the only thing that makes my life worth living and I shall never be truly happy until you are with me again. I WILL come back! I promise. I love you Aurora. _

_ Loki_

I put down the pen and then placed the letter on the pillow beside her. I dressed and reached for the door handle. I sighed and went back to Aurora. I knelt down beside her and moved her hair from her face.

"I love you." I whispered.

I kissed her lips softly. Then with tears in my eyes and pain in my heart, I left.


	7. A Stranger

Chapter 7

A Stranger

Aurora's POV

When I woke the next morning I smiled. I stretched and sat up, but that was when my good morning turned bad. Loki was gone and in his place was a letter. With shaking hands I picked it up and read. When I finished I threw on my cloths and boots and ran outside.

"LOKI! LOKI COME BACK!"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs but no one was there to hear. Loki was gone and I knew I wouldn't see him again for a long time. Tears streamed down my face and I fell to my knees. I banged my fists on the ground and then looked up.

"I love you Loki of Asgard! I will be here waiting for you!"

And I would wait, for nearly two years I would wait. On a rainy day in April, a very loud knock came at my door. I took my sword and opened the door. A black man with an eye patch stood there.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Director Fury. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. This is about someone you know well…."

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you!"

He sighed and held up a file. Loki's name was on that file. My eyes widened and I pulled him inside and held a knife to his throat.

"What have you done to him?!" I snarled.

"No one has done anything. It's what he did!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you trying to pin on him?!"

"He came and turned two of the smartest and strongest men I know into his own personal flying monkeys."

I pressed the blade harder against his throat.

"Don't you dare make up lies about him! He's a good man with a kind and gentle heart!"

"Just let me explain!" He said.

I was uncertain, but my gut told me to listen. I let him go and he set the file down on the table.

"I don't know if you're aware of people like Captain America, Iron Man and people like that, but they exist….."

"I know bloody well who Iron Man is. If you ask me Tony Stark is a complete arse!"

He smirked.

"I can't say I disagree. When we found the captain, we found something else with him. I know you won't trust me unless I tell you everything. With him was a cube called the Tesseract. Now about 5 days ago Loki appeared in one of our labs. He killed at least 20 people and turned two of the smartest men I know into his own little henchmen. He stole the Tesseract."

I was beyond angry! Which meant my eyes were probably that grey color.

"How dare you! Loki is not a killer! He is loving and gentle!"

"Only with you Miss Porter. Which is why we need your help."

I snorted.

"Do you honestly think I would help you find him? I know what you'll do to him! You don't even know where he is."

"Yes we do. We want you to talk sense into him so we don't have to kill him or imprison him. He's in Germany, and I can get you there."

I looked at him and held up the knife.

"Do I have your word he will not be harmed?"

"You have my word."

"I hope you know that if you go back on that I will kill you without a second thought."

"I figured as much."

I smirked.

"I hope you have a fancy dress."

I looked at me him confused.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to a party."

I groaned.


	8. Reunion?

Chapter 8

Reunion?

We took a fancy military type plane. Fury gave me a forged invitation and told me where to go. I was armed to the teeth with weapons at Fury's request. I gave them my invitation and they let me in. I had to stop Loki before he did anything stupid. As I walked in, people were screaming and running out. I didn't move and I threw off my dress. I wore a tank top and jean shorts. I ran outside and heard the sirens of the cops. An explosion made me turn and I wished I hadn't. There was Loki, dressed in his Asgard attire and a helmet with large horns. He held a spear like weapon with a glowing blue orb in it.

"Kneel before me!" He said.

Loki was everywhere!

"I said…."

He slammed his spear down.

"KNEEL!"

Everyone got on their knees and someone pulled me down as well. Loki started to walked forward.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. You were made to be ruled, in the end you will always kneel."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This was not the Loki I knew and loved, this was someone filled with hate and anger. An older gentleman stood and looked at him.

"Not to man like you."

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

Loki chuckled and pointed at the man.

"Look to your elder people! Let him be an example!"

"LOKI NO!"

I jumped up and but he still fired. A man in red, white and blue came flying down. He held up a shield and it deflected Loki's blast and hit him. I stayed where I was as the man walked towards Loki.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier."

I an forward.

"Loki that's enough!"

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"A-Aurora? But how did…."

"Someone came to the house asking for help. He told me things you've done. I don't believe him and I never will. But this is not the Loki I know at all! Stop this and we'll go home, and everything will be like it was before."

I started to walk forward but I heard a loud noise and looked up.

"Loki put down the scepter and surrender!"

Loki fired at them and they dodged. I had to get the people still here away. Loki had Captain America on his knee.

"You will kneel to me."

"LOKI ENOUGH!"

Captain America jumped up and kicked him in the face. I got in front and punched the captain.

"Stay away from him!" I snarled.

I knew he didn't intend to listen so I ran and jump kicked him. Suddenly I heard ACDC start to play. I looked around and then Iron Man came flying down. He aimed all his fire power at Loki.

"Make a move reindeer games!"

"STOP IT!"

I ran forward and got in front of Loki and Stark.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Get out of the way lady or I'll move you myself!"

Loki was up in front of me in seconds.

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN HER!"

"Then maybe she should move before I…."

Loki pushed me aside and then threw himself at Stark. Captain America ran forward and I ran at him. I collided with him and then fell back and hit my head. I got up and glared at him.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to hit a lady?!"

I raised my hand and he went up as well. I lifted him into the air and then looked at Stark. I used my other hand and brought them both together.

"NOW DO YOU SEE?! IF YOU HURT LOKI I'LL DO WORSE!"

I slammed them together and then let them fall. Using so much energy combined with how hard I'd hit my head took it's toll. I collapsed.

Loki's POV

I saw her fall and rage boiled in me.

"AURORA!"

I ran to her and lifted her into my arms.

"Aurora please….please wake up. I can't lose you because of what I've done. Please my sweet Aurora." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead and cradled her in my arms. The metal man walked forward with the soldier. I glared up at them. I stood up with her in my arms.

"YOUR QUARREL WAS WITH ME! NOT HER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIVES!" I roared.

They looked surprised.

"Loki?" came a weak voice.

I looked down. A smile came to my face. Her eyes were slightly open and I stroked her face.

"Hello there my love."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my neck.

"You can come with us quietly or we can take you and her by force."

I looked at Aurora and knew I had no choice.


	9. Thor

Chapter 9

Thor

They landed their ship and I carried her on board. The soldier tried to take her.

"Don't you dare touch her! It's your fault she ended up like this!" I snarled.

He backed away and I sat down. I was silent for the flight, until I heard the thunder and lightening.

_ Oh no._

"What's the matter? You scared of a little lightening?"

"I'm not over find of what follows."

Sure enough someone landed on the top of the flying machine. They opened the door and Thor came flying in. He pulled me up and I held Aurora tightly as he pulled us out. I held onto her as Thor threw me to the ground.

"Thor!"

"Where is the tesseract?" he asked.

"Oh I've missed you too." I answered.

I sat up.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!"

"You should thank me! How much dark magic did it tale for the Allfather to conjure you here? Your precious earth?!"

He looked at Aurora.

"Apparently I am not the only one who has found something to love on Earth. What is her name?"

"Aurora Porter." I whispered.

Thor smiled a bit. I gently lay Aurora down and then looked at him. He came and grabbed me.

"I thought you dead."

I raised a brow.

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father…"

I held up a finger.

"Your father."

I pushed him off and walked away.

"He did tell you my true parentage did he not?"

"None of that matters. We were raised together, we played together and we fought together! Do you remember none of that?"

"Oh I remember! I remember living in the shadow of your greatness. Well I have grown…. Odin's son! In my exile. I have seen worlds no other has seen, and I have seen the true power of the tesseract and when I wield it…."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!"

"NOT HERE! You give up the tesseract you give up this poisonous dream!" He put a hand on my shoulder. "You come home!"

"I don't have it."

He growled and his hammer flew into his hand.

"You need the tesseract to take us home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

"Now you listen well brother…."

The metal man came flying at Thor and took him away.

"I'm listening."

Aurora's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground. I sat up and saw Loki.

"Loki?" I asked.

He turned and rushed to me. He knelt down and sat me up.

"Are you alright?! Where does it hurt?"

I smiled and stilled his busy hands.

"I'm fine love. Believe me I've been through worse."

He shuddered.

"Don't remind me."

I looked over.

"Is that…Thor?"

He nodded.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." said Thor.

"Uh….Shakespeare in the park?"

I snickered.

"Dust mother know, you weareth her drapes?"

I smiled in amusement and Thor let his temper get to him again.

"You told me your brother was impressive."

He looked at me, but I was watching the fight. He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"Too bad we don't have popcorn."

He smirked and shook his head.

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN?!"

"Oh dear! Get down!"

He pushed me to the ground and covered me as I heard Thor's hammer came down on the Captain America's shield. When it was safe we looked up. The three of them looked back at Loki and now they saw us. It was Iron Man, or should I say Tony Stark who had hit Thor. He flew up and I aimed an arrow at him, stepping in front of Loki as I did.

"Back off Stark!"

He looked at me for a minute before he realized it.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'll move you if you don't move yourself."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You won't take him from me! Come on Iron Man, make your move."

"Stop!"

_ Oh yay! Here come Captain America._

"Ma'am."

"I wouldn't refer to me as ma'am when you are far older than I. And second I suggest you let us leave."

"I can't do that. He's a murderer and a thief."

I pointed the arrow at his forehead.

"You know nothing about him!" I snarled.

"Ask him if I'm lying."

I looked at Loki.

"I know you didn't do anything like that Loki I…."

"Aurora I have."

I slowly lowered my arrow and turned all the way around.

"Loki you couldn't have…."

He grabbed my arms.

"Aurora go! Just go."

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I want proof that you did these things! I don't believe you did it! Loki you're a good and gentle man!"

Loki wrapped his arms around me.

"Is my word not enough? I don't want you to see the things I did because I'm not proud of them." he whispered.

No one else heard him, and I think that was the way he wanted it. I looked at Stark.

"You take me to Fury! I demand it!"

Captain America nodded.

"We can't take her."

I glared at Stark.

"You can and you will. I may not be an American, but I love the man you are arresting. Add that to the fact you'll have to kill me to take him."

They all looked shocked, all save Thor. He still looked shocked but not as much as the others.

"Alright fine. But I still think this is a bad idea."

I smirked.

"In case you hadn't noticed, nobody seems to give a damn about your opinions."

He scowled and the captain smiled. I knew he was trying not to laugh. I looked at Thor.

"I've heard a lot about you." I said.

Now he looked as shocked as the others. I smiled and we all got back on board the ship.


	10. Unconditional Love

Chapter 10

Unconditional Love

The ship we took brought us to an even bigger and invisible ship. Armed guards immediately came for Loki.

"No!"

I ran to get in their way but I was grabbed by two other guards. Loki's eyes were full of anger.

"Take your hands off her!" he growled.

He struggled but they still took him away. I threw the guards off and they aimed their weapons. Thor got in front of them.

"Lower your weapons!" he demanded.

They hesitated but did as he said. I looked at Thor.

"Thanks."

He just nodded and we all walked to the bridge. Fury wasn't there. There was a large table in the middle of the room. The red haired woman sat down along with Steve Rogers and a smaller man named Dr. Bruce Banner.

"So? Where is Fury?" I asked impatiently.

The red haired woman handed me a small screen. They had put Loki in a large glass case. I was holding the screen so tight the screen cracked slightly.

"You so much as scratch that glass."

I could not see who was speaking, but I saw a hole open up in the ground. I inhaled sharply.

"30,000 feet through the air in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot."

"I hope I make it clear when I say if there weren't so many armed guards I would go and free him and seriously injure whoever got in my way." "

Loki laughed.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"I've heard. The mindless beast makes play to be a man. How desperate are you? You call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control and you kill cause it's fun! I wonder what Miss Porter thinks of the way you're acting."

Loki's POV

The second he mentioned Aurora I grew angry.

"You have made me very desperate! And you might not be glad that you did."

I gritted my teeth.

"Your men put their hands on her and for that alone I'll kill you!" Now I smiled. "It burns you to come so close. Top have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

He smirked and started to walk away.

"Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Aurora's POV

Fury left and Loki looked at the camera.

"Forgive me my love."

I sighed and smashed the screen to the ground. I didn't care if they billed me.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Banner asked.

"Loki is gonna drag this out." said Steve.

I fought back my tears and held my head high.

"So Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army, called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard or any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

I sighed and clenched my fists. I could feel all eyes on me.

"What's your story?"

I looked into Banner's eyes.

"I love Loki, and I'm not afraid to say it. I don't know why he's doing this but I know his isn't who he really is. He's a good man! He has a big heart and is gentle and loving! He would never hurt me." I said.

"You don't know that. Especially if…."

I lifted Steve into the air.

"What did I tell you!?"

"Aurora stop!"

I looked at Thor.

"Put him down. This will gain you nothing."

I sighed in frustration but let him go. He fell on his backside and I smiled. Thor sighed and I looked at him and shrugged.

"I let him go, but you never said how to let him go."

He smiled a little.

"So an army from outer space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"Yeah he's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki's got him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

She looked at me and I raised my hand.

"So you think I taught him this 'spell'?"

"I never said….."

"You need not say a word! I can see it in your eyes! I've always been very good at reading people, and you're no different. I was born with the ability I have, I never asked for it. I'm not a witch or anything like that. I'm an outcast, a freak of nature. Loki was able to see past that and he showed me what true love is! I will fight to my last breath if it means to help Loki. I love him more than anything in the world, more than my own life."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." said Steve.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

I glared at him.

"Have care how you speak! Loki may be beyond reason, but he's of Asgard, and he's my brother." said Thor.

"He killed 80 people in 2 days."

I glared at the red haired woman.

"Shut your mouth!" I hissed.

"He's adopted."

"Iridium, what does he need the Iridium for?" Banner asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Tony Stark came in with another man.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

He looked at Thor.

"No hard feelings Point Break, you got a mean swing."

I was doing my best to remain calm. He walked forward.

"Also it means the portal can open wide, and stay open for as long as Loki wants."

He looked over.

"That man is playing gallaga."

I looked over and sure enough he was.

"He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He started looking at the monitors. He covered his eye.

"How does Fury see these things?"

"He turns." said a woman.

"That sounds….exhausting."

I smirked.

"You know I'm surprised you don't weigh 600 hundred pounds from how lazy you are."

He scowled at me.

"At least I'm not the one in love with a serial killer."

I clenched my fists and Thor got in the way.

"Mind how you speak to her." he growled.

I pushed Thor aside.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, though I appreciate it." I looked at Stark. "I'd be more worried about what I can do to you, with or without your armor."

He scowled but didn't continue.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." he said.

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" asked the agent woman.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" he asked.

I smirked, I did the reading.

"Does Loki need any particular power source?"

"He'll need to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." I said.

Stark looked impressed.

"Unless Selvig has figured out to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally! Someone who speaks English."

He walked over and shook Banner's hand.

"Is that what happened just now?" Steve asked.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm also a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into a green rage monster."

My eyes widened and I slowly turned.

"You're….."

"Dr. Banner is only here to find the cube. I was hoping you'd join him, and you too Miss Porter. After all…you're also an expert on this area."

I looked down.

"There was a time when I was known as Dr. Aurora Porter. Those days have long since past." I said.

I looked at Fury.

"Let me see him."

"Bad idea!"

I rounded on Stark.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH I'LL SHUT IT PERMANANTLY!"

He shut his mouth and Fury took me to Loki. Before I could go in he grabbed my arm.

"I'm gonna let you be alone with him. But if you try to help him escape, you'll both be killed."

I nodded and he left. Loki didn't know I was there.

"Loki."

He jumped up and I ran up and stood before him. I wanted to bang on the glass but I knew it would only kill him.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No. You?"

"No."

I remained silent for a minute before looking back at him.

"Loki….what have you done?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Please Loki!"

"I can't tell you. It would cause you to become involved and I can't bear the thought of something happening to you because of me."

"Loki I don't care what happens to me! Just tell me so I can help you! We can end this and you can come home! I know it will never be Asguard but I would do anything and everything to make it good enough."

He raised his hand to the glass and I did the same. I was crying now.

"Please….just stop this! Come home." I begged him.

"I can't Aurora. I have to finish what I started. But I promise I will come back for you. I swear it!"

I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"Why? Why can't you just stop? It doesn't have to be this way! We can go home together. Your brother would help! He loves you! And I know your mother and father…"

"He's NOT my father!"

He turned away.

"Loki look at me." he didn't turn. "Oh for god sake look at me!"

He turned.

"They love you! You are their son and they your family! They raised you! Cared for you and protected you. That is what a family does."

"Yes but do they lie!? Do they keep the truth from you and make you feel second best!?"

I closed my eyes and more tears fell.

"Aurora I'm sorry…."

I opened my eyes.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice I…."

"Come here." I said gently.

He walked back to me and put his hand back on the glass.

"I don't care what you've done. I know who you really are. You're a good man with a kind heart. I know you still love your family. And I love you! I'll always love you no matter what you do. Never forget that."

He rested his forehead against the glass and I did the same.

"I love you Aurora. I always will. But you need to get off this ship. Go home and stay there. Promise me."

I made a fist and then nodded.

"I promise."

"Now go. I promise I will come for you. I love you."

"And I love you." I cried.

I backed away from the glass and tried to stop crying. I made my way back to the bridge.


End file.
